Non-governmental organization (NGO) participation in national cancer plans Only a small number of countries have well-defined national cancer policies and effective cancer control programs. The long-term aim of the project is to increase this number by stimulating non- governmental organizations (NGOs, Members of UICC) to convince their respective national authorities of the need for a cancer plan. It is also an aim to encourage and help NGOs to actively participate in the development and implementation of national cancer plans and to coordinate this participation between NGOs wherever appropriate. In pursuance of these aims, the project will: - establish whether national cancer plans exist in the countries of UICC Members and what the nature and objectives of these plans are. It will do this taking into account and relevant activities of WHO at governmental level; - research, catalogue and analyse the actual and potential extents of NGO participation in existing or possible future national cancer plans; - by developing Models, assist UICC Members to formulate new objectives and priorities in cancer control and to enhance their participation in national cancer plans; - develop specific methodologies for achieving these goals in selected countries. The project is divided into three phases, each of one year's duration. The first phase will be for data collection and analysis. The second phase is chiefly for helping to develop national cancer plans and NGO involvement for a selected number of countries where the need for assistance is essential. An the final phase will be for developing models of different forms of NGO involvement in national cancer plans.